There are many types of exercise machines that have been developed, all intended to offer some unique method of exercise for the User, or improved convenience of design or operation. The universe of such devices can generally be split into two different types: those that use actual weights, also known as free weight, to provide the resistance; versus those that do not use actual weights, but instead use some other means such as stretchable cords, pneumatic cylinders, electric brakes, torque bands, or any number of other methods.
There are many exercise machines that have been developed that do not utilize free weights for their resistance force; and the subject invention is in the category of the devices that do not use free weights for exercise resistance.
Previous attempts such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,686 and 4,436,303 and 4,257,593 have each presented a multi-functioned exercise apparatus; but these devices do not employ an infinitely adjustable resistance mechanism, symmetrically mounted on a bar.
Other attempts such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,163 and 4,828,257 and 4,934,694 and 4,930,770 and U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2009/0247367 A1 have presented exercise apparatuses that can react to the movements of the User while performing exercises; but all these apparatuses rely on the measurement of something other than the actual force applied by the User to the apparatus, to then make adjustments in the exercise resistance or other variables presented to the User.
Additional attempts such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,892,159 B2 and 5,605,524 and 4,728,101 have used various types of vertical columns or vertical screws or vertical rails to provide adjustment for the User of the exercise resistance or vertical height of the apparatus; but these apparatuses do not allow for quick and infinite adjustment of the vertical height of the exercise apparatus, in relation to the User.
Later attempts such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,262 B2 and U.S. Patent Application Publication US 200610189457 A1 have presented an exercise apparatus design that is collapsible, to be stored out of sight in a home; but these apparatuses do not allow for infinite adjustment of the exercise resistance.
As a result of the above, and notwithstanding all the attempts made over many years, there remains a need for an exercise apparatus that will allow for a quick and efficient bodily workout for Users at all levels of physical ability; with infinitely variable resistance and infinitely variable vertical adjustment, that is inherently quiet in its operation, and that can respond to the needs of the User as would otherwise require a human spotter.